


Conversations & Comfert

by Grayiron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayiron/pseuds/Grayiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter/Molly Weasley Challenge: Harry & Molly have a conversation and comfort each other then start a hidden relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations & Comfert

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, things mentioned in this story.

Challenge#2:Harry Potter Main Paring: Harry Potter/Molly Weasley

Plot Points:1:During the summer before fourth year when Harry has a vision from Voldemort before The World Cup he is made to stay at the house with Molly while the rest go to The World Cup. While Harry & Molly are their alone they get to talking an Harry finds out Molly had not been touched by her husband since she found out she was pregnant with Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley and Molly finds out Harry's history with his relatives. As they talk they take comfort from the other and before long they are making out & groping each other working their way to one of the beds were they have sex.

2:Harry & Molly continue the affair when they get the chance throughout the time Harry is at Hogwarts.

3:Mr.Weasley died by the snake instead of survived or he dies during the fight of Hogwarts

4:Optional: Harry marries Molly and she has his kid/s Or have his kid/s then get married it's up to you.


End file.
